My Journal Entries by Dr Hannibal Lecter
by Cotto
Summary: Hannibal Lecter, while in prison, keeps a journal, writing in it at least one day a week to keep himself sane, and for his own amusement to keep from going mad. He does so recording his thoughts to have something to talk to on a regular basis. This is based on a Theater II Acting II class assignment, and how I choose to get my writings to my teacher who asked for me to do this too.
1. Week of 3-9-17

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Silence of the Lambs, that copyright is the property of someone else entirely, and I forego any financial claim to this, this is for schoolwork and for fun, not for profit, and I will not accept a single red cent for this!_

 **My Thoughts Today- a Journal Entry by Dr. Hannibal Lecter.**

 ** _By James Carmody._**

 **Week of: 3-9-17.**

Recently I met and, I hope, pulled the wool over the eyes of my captoress, a young woman named Clarice, who's an FBI criminal profiler. My goal in this was not to escape, that's practically impossible for my situation, I know that now… granted, the wild animal always wants to be free, so does the person., what I wanted, and still want, is to get into the ability to access things like the prison library so I can occupy my mind with good-quality literature, and hopefully keep sane.

Clarice seems to be such a fascinating young woman, especially considering her own tragic circumstances of being orphaned at such a young age- it is, on some level, reassuring to me to see how she's developed… something in it, I don't know what, but it gives me hope to see how people can develop through hardship.

I made use of a young student of mine in the "criminal arts" to blind her to what I am doing in this regard; Billy was just plain too eager, and in the end, the opportunity to turn him over was just too tempting to resist- the little fool had no idea that he was being set up. In fact, if this partnership I am establishing with Clarice turns out ideal, I'll turn her and make her my "hands" in the outside world- everything works in the end for those who're patient enough to work in the shadows for it, I guess.

Well, have a good day, my Journal, I'm signing off for now…


	2. Week of 3-16-17

**Week of: 3-16-17**

Not much happened today or this week; but being in solitary confinement has its perks; for one, you don't have to look over your back every so often to protect yourself, on average, that is… but sometimes, the benefits available to prisoners, like for instance being able to go to the commissary is practically nonexistent, as are other benefits, like movie-night, and getting to learn up-to-date information on just about anything, same with keeping up one's interpersonal skills- not much need of them here, that's for sure!

I have, however, had some very pleasant dreams over the past few weeks- shall get to them in greater detail later on, as of right now, it's getting pretty close to lights out, and I wanted to get in that I miss being able to work out, but can still do sit-ups and push-ups… the guards don't seem to mind if I do those- and really, a lot of privacy in my situation; as nobody else's really around!

Signing off now, glad to be able to talk.


	3. Week of 3-23-17

**Week of: 3-23-17**

Interesting past few days to say the least; guards don't seem to like me to get much data on what's really happening outside my little world, but there appears to have been an attempt at a prison-break that was thwarted, and now there's a whole bunch of crackdowns going on… inwardly I find myself laughing, but I don't know why that is, really… oh, and I do wonder what's going on with Clarice, how she's doing in tracking down that character Billy, the one she enlisted me in hunting as an advisor, and I found myself kind of mentoring to her about how to hunt someone. This part should prove interesting, and I wonder how far she'll stick to her morals before she cracks and abandons them completely- that's the real experiment going on here… Billy's just a means to an end- the test is how far Clarice's morals will allow her to go before she rebels and turns bad on them!

It's nearly lights out now, and I want to get in my daily exercises before it gets too dark to do so- oh, and another little thing: some people have arranged for me to get access to some novels, course Clarice had to "vet" them to make sure they didn't enable an escape- foolish venture, all I wanted was to be able to read them in the first place! Once they figured out that the novels didn't include anything that could enable me to escape, like say: files and the like, I was handed them… I guess it's a safety thing going on here. Can't blame the guards for being cautious, though.

Got to go now, so I'm signing off…


	4. Week of 3-30-17 to 4-6-17

**Week of: 3-30-17**

Wow! Really, and I do mean really weird but pleasant dreams; and almost all week long too- practically every night! This one wasn't so bad, but I wonder what's going on in my head… in this one, I was seated down in my old house that I lived in before being caught, and about to sit down to a delicious meal of steak, potatoes, assorted fruit, and some nice vinegar to drink too. It was downright pleasant too, so I kind of miss it. Not that I'd admit this, but sometimes I do really wonder what it'd be like to be a law-abiding citizen, not a career criminal like I became; I guess that's yet another of those "alternate histories"; if I live long enough, I just might write such a tale- not that I'm likely to see the outside of this building, ever.

Sometimes, there are fellows who go through my section of the prison, namely death row, trying to get the fellows to change their ways; don't know if there's anything in it for me, but I just _might_ take them up on this, and hear them out… what harm could it do, really, if I listened to them? Course, the guards might want to be present, just in case something got out of hand- can't really blame them.

I haven't heard anything from Clarice in a while, but I know there's a visit coming up between us, and I look forward to hearing of her hunt for Billy- even our disagreements have been refreshing to me. This should be fun, but to do so, I have to hold back on my drive to do harm- if I'm to recruit her, that is… and I aim at doing just that!

Anyhow, time to move on with my daily routine, I know, it's an unusual time to be writing, but that's how things go in this regard., so, signing off now…


	5. Week of 4-7-17

**Week of: 4-6-17.**

Well, things are surely getting interesting to put it mildly, as are my dreams; just last night I dreamed of having a sea-bass dinner in my old home; that was a big surprise and not an unpleasant one to be sure… I rather loved that dream.

I've also been keeping tabs on what has been happening in the outside world; and to pretty good effect as well, and it's been getting to be entertaining to be certain. Let me tell you, having the law enforcement come to me to seek my assistance is massively beneficial to my ambitions of some degree of power, but so is my degree in criminal psychology.

Got to go now, lights out has almost arrived, and I doubt that I'll be able to write in the dark all that well.


	6. Week of 4-13-17

**Week of 4-13-17.**

Well, isn't this interesting, some data on Catherine after all, but what? I doubt that the guards will be able to get it out of me if they try, but it _could_ be useful to manipulate Clarice into doing me some favors; like telling me why she ran away for instance.

As much as it may surprise you, I rather admire her in my own way, and find her to be an intriguing woman to put it bluntly… this is going quite interestingly to put it mildly.

Mostly my fun, outside of my meetings with Clarice of course, is found in my dreams and in my writing in my journal too; but also in terms of reading… wonder of wonders: Clarice returned from the prison library recently with a novel for me to work on reading; a little novel by a Dr. Rob. Baker titled "Raptor Red", teenaged-level reading, but still useful to say the least; and I've already had some interesting dreams about that story's characters; she said it was a reward for all my help with the case.

Anyhow, got to close it down, had a good time reading the novel for a bit, and writing in my journal too regarding my activities too.

 **End Chapter Author's Notes:** _"Raptor Red" is an actual book, written by a Dr. Robert Baker, and is a children's level book at that- quite an interesting read, and is largely about prehistoric biology and the behavior of the creatures with some odd twists and turns at that._

 _Dr. Lecter is probably so bored that he'll go for just about anything, and they don't see any harm in letting him have that to read- or so I'd guess._


	7. Week of: 4-20-17

**Week of 4-20-17.**

To paraphrase what I've heard that King George Rex III of England said about the date of July 4th 1774 "Not much happened today." in his journal. Well, I didn't have a very eventful week to put it simply, and not to put too fine a point on it, but that's the way it goes sometimes. Sometimes things get eventful, sometimes they don't. Oh, and I'm about halfway through that novel that I was given to read, and pretty sure that I'm going to be done with it by the time the library asks for it back.

Maybe I'll go for another one when I'm done with this, but to do so I've got to earn the trust of the guards and staff, and that can be difficult to put it mildly; especially when one has a history like mine, but if I give up then I'll never get what I desire, no matter what I do or how hard I work, so I've got to keep at it.

Can't remember many of my dreams for this past week, so they are probably pretty nondescript, can't say that's a bad thing, even by most people's standards, but not necessarily good either, so… you take what you get in this matter.

Well, Journal, that's all I can think of on these topics for now or for today, as I hinted at, it's been a boring few days.


End file.
